The Dragon Slayers' Revenge
by ShesaRebel911
Summary: Lucy and Levy are taken by Sting and Rogue. How will Natsu and Gajeel react to the kidnapping of their guild mates? (Contains explicit scenes of rape)


**Do not continue reading if you are particularly sensitive to scenes of rape. This whole story is basically a rape scene. I do not condone rape in anyway or form outside of works of fiction.**

There she was, pinned between the two dragon slayers. Rouge held her arms back; she felt his shaft harden beneath her. Lucy struggled to get away but Sting's body weight wouldn't allow it.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?" Sting chuckled as he lifted himself off of her. In one swift motion he ripped off her top. She screamed, trying to pull her arms away from Rouge so she could cover herself.

He kept his hold on her arms while his partner began to pull down her skirt. The girl bucked and kicked to break free.

"Hmm no wonder he keeps her around. She's a feisty one, isn't she Sting?"

"Hell yeah, she is! Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what we've done to his little girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend, it's… it's not like that. Please… please just let me go."

She scanned the room for her keys. She had no idea what they'd done with them.

Rouge used his shadow manipulation to keep Lucy's wrists tied together.

"Hey, you think the other one's awake yet?"

"Nah man, so what if she is? I won fair and square. Natsu's chick first then we'll work with Gajeel's."

Lucy's eyes widened. They had Levvy too! There was no way she'd let those creeps have their way with her friend. She trashed around even harder.

"Whoa there!" Sting laughed as Rouge used more of his shadows to get ahold of each of the girl's limbs.

"You're not going to get away with this!" They'll stop- MMMM" They gagged her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Damn, your voice is annoying." Sting laughed as he began to explore her body. His hand slowly moved down her thigh and towards her area, he began to gently stroke it.

"Check it out, Rouge. This slut is soaked."

Lucy looked away, her face bright red. No one had ever touched her there before. She didn't have any control over her body's reaction. Rouge reached over and touched her there too.

Lucy's eyes watered. She was about to lose her virginity to these two thugs. Her eyes kept darting around the room, franticly searching for her keys. If not Natsu, then maybe one of her spirits could sense that something was wrong and come to her aid; Leon or Virgo…anybody.

Sting began unzipping his pants; he yanked Lucy forward, pulling the gag off of her mouth. Before she could say anything he stuffed his member in between her lips. He began to push her head down, causing her to gag on his penis. Instinctively she tried to yank back, his head was stabbing at the back of her throat. She felt a horrible tearing pain as the full length of it slid down, her nose now resting against his blonde pubic hairs. Her nostrils flared as she tried to control her rapid heavy breathing.

He held her head there for a while. She began to relax; it wasn't so bad now that she had caught her breath. That's when she became vividly aware of Rouges fingers entering her vagina. He began sawing them in and out.

"By the time we're done with you, you'll be begging us for more. You won't even want your old dragon slayer back." Sting laughed.

She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for this to be over. She felt the shadowy hold on her hands slip. She pulled at them instantly and was able to break free from them; A lot of good that did, with a face full of Sting's cock. Still she tried to pull her head free and was only met with laughter. He was too strong. Lucy winced at the feel of Rouge positioning himself behind her. She tried to keep herself just out of his reach with little to no luck.

"The hell man? Thought I was getting first dibs. You're supposed to be the one out for Gajeel's chick." Sting complained.

"Well then hurry up, I want in on the action too!"

"Fine, move" he said, yanking Lucy's head up by the hair. She kept her eyes squeezed shut. She heard him chuckle deeply as he moved towards her ear. He licked it then in a low breath whispered in a way that made her flesh crawl. "I'm going to fuck you till you cum like the little slut that you are."

Rouge grabbed Lucy's hair and used it to yank her over to his lap. Before she could even say anything her mouth was once again full. She then felt Sting at her entrance. She tried again to pull away but with one swift push he was balls deep inside her. She let out a muffled shriek. The pain was almost unbearable. He slowly pulled out all the way only to ram it painfully back in, again and again.

Lucy struggled to catch her breath, gagging on Rogue, her throat still burning. Between the sobs, snot and the dick in her mouth she could barely breath.

"Damn, she's tight. Hah, looks like Natsu's got a tiny dick!" Sting laughed.

"Lift her up man," Rogue said, gesturing with a nod.

Sting then yanked the celestial wizard up by the hair mid thrust. Her throat suddenly free of Rogue, Lucy began to cough, spitting out bits of blood.

She was now being held upright so that she was mounted erectly on Sting's dick. Rogue used this new position to begin exploring her areolas, his tongue circling around her left nipple. The shadow dragon slayer latched on and began sucking viciously at her breast.

Between sobs, she sniffed "Please… stop." Lucy wasn't exactly the most attractive crier. Tears and snot poured from her face as Sting continued pumping himself into her rhythmically. Her blonde hair tangled into a messy clump of a knot still held within Sting's fist. His fingers curled through the strands, grasping them almost like a leash.

Where was Natsu? He had to have realized she was in trouble and no longer in the infirmary. He must be looking for her by now...someone had to have noticed her absence.

The twin dragon slayers took turns with her until her body was left sore and numb, her body left a sticky, bloody mess. Lucy had never felt so helpless and worthless in her life...what could she do without her spirits or her friends' help?...she was nothing without them. She sank into unconsciousness, embracing the impending darkness.


End file.
